Plotforge
by Maltrazz
Summary: This is a collection of the varied and many, many, many, many, many, MANY story ideas I have come up with. There will be some language, violence, and/or suggestive content in some of these ideas, thus the 'M' rating to be safe. Lastly, the series that the ideas are for will be included with the chapter title. All ideas are up for adoption, too.
1. One's Worst Enemy (Naruto)

**Plotforge**

Don't worry, I am not starting ANOTHER new story. This is just a collection of the varied and many, many, many, many, many, MANY story ideas I have come up with. I already have many on hand, so I will be updating this on a daily (if I remember) basis for a while. The detail and length of the ideas will vary, but as they say "Put your best foot forward". So, here is one of my best ideas yet.

Also, there will be some language, violence, and/or suggestive content in some of these ideas, thus the 'M' rating to be safe. Lastly, the series that the ideas are for will be included with the title.

**Warning:** may be considered a bit of a mindfuck.

* * *

One's Worst Enemy... (Naruto)

It is the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. The armies have been crippled, and the remains of the Rookie 9 find themselves working with Sasuke once more, to face the man who calls himself 'Tobi'. Naruto and Sasuke are the first to engage him, and the first to sustain heavy injuries. Despite Sakura's best efforts, Sasuke is dying, and he knows he will be no more use in the fight, himself. He sees an opportunity to help, though, when he sees the Naruto lost his right eye in the initial clash. Seeing their former classmates keeping the man busy for the moment, he tells Sakura to give Naruto one of his Sharingan. Realizing that she cannot save him, she agrees.

After getting the new eye, Naruto returns to the fight. However, When he notices the change, the masked man laughs, saying "So, the cycle begins again. Strange how the Sharingan pattern is never the same." The battle continues, until Naruto manages to land a fatal blow. It is not immediately fatal, however, and the man begins to speak. He tells them that he did what was necessary, that the loss of life would have been even worse if the villages had fought each other, as they would have if he had not acted. He tells Naruto to learn his fathers techniques, merely saying that he would need them, before chuckling and saying with his last breath "One's worst enemy really is... oneself."

As he slumped to the ground, part of the mask broke off, revealing more around the eye that could already be seen. Sakura is the first to notice something off. "He's not an Uchiha! There is even a scar still visible from the transplant!" The others start to gather around, when Naruto notices something, as well.

"Impossible!" The scar looks identical to the one he had just recieved. He tears away the orange mask, only for his fears to be confirmed. blonde roots to the dyed black hair, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek...

The man's final words echo through their minds, as they stare at an older version of Naruto's face.

* * *

**AN:** Now, I realize that this idea needs quite a bit of thought for it to be anything more than inane ramblings. First, was a fairly silly point; even if it is just the mask, how many ninjas would chose to where orange? Then came Tobi's technique that let him phase through attacks. Last I checked, an Uchiha lost one of their eyes when they used that technique, yet he can do it as much as he wants. What if it were not actually a Sharingan technique? I thought, if the Hiraishin is a teleportation jutsu, and you tried to teleport where you already were, might it cause you to go out of phase for a moment? Then, if you could just get rid of the flash...

From there, as well as pulling inspiration from Code Geass and Mirai Nikki, this idea was born. What do you think?


	2. Phantom Thief Ranko (Det Conan x Ranma)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, anew day, a new idea. Actually, it is a really old idea, but it will be new for most of you. Not surprisingly, only one person voted on the first day. I was actually expecting no votes, to be honest. Their choices were 'Detective Conan' and Crossover. So, here you go.

* * *

Phantom Thief Ranko (Detective Conan/Ranma 1/2)

After a particularly bad incident with his 'fiances', Ranma has had enough. He decides that Ranma Saotome's honor has been trashed beyond repair, and he leaves to become someone new. He quickly realizes that their are not many opportunities available to him, with his particular skill set.

He quickly stumbles across something life changing, however. While working a temporary job as an art exhibit security guard, he comes across a picture with a strange ki signature. Quickly finding out that it is cursed, he remembers how much trouble similar items caused in Nerima. He makes it his goal to contain or purify such items, to keep them from bringing misery to others.

Thus, Ranko Huudo, and the Phantom Thief 'Tigress', are born. The infamy of the Tigress grows, as more and more objects disappear from under the collective nose of the police. (Ranma knows the Umisenken.) However, one night she has the same target as a certain 'Black' crime organization, and is hit by a lucky gunshot. She is fed a 'lethal' drug, and left for dead.

The police find her, but do not realize she is the Tigress, due to the drug having shrunk her instead of killing her. Fortunately or unfortunately, a certain shrunken detective arrives at the scene. Conan realizes who she is, and makes her a deal: he will not reveal who she is, and she will help him take down the Black Organization.

* * *

Not much to say on that. What do you think?

Also, remember that I will be resetting the poll every day, so feel free to come back and vote again for the next idea.


	3. Ooze Summoner (Naruto x D&D)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. This time two people voted, but surprisingly, they voted for the same two things: Naruto and Dungeons & Dragons. However, my ideas for that particular crossover are a bit twisted, so be warned. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Ooze Summoner (Naruto/Dungeons & Dragons)

After learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto looks through the Forbidden Scroll for anything else of interest. The comes across a storage seal with the kanji for 'Ooze' on it. Out of curiosity, he releases the seal and out comes a summoning scroll and a note. The note is a warning that no one has ever passed the summoner test of the Ooze Boss Summon. Naruto disregards the warning and signs his name anyway. His chakra was not enough to summon the boss on its own, but it had been so long since It had been summoned, that It added some of Its own power to complete the connection. 'It' was the demon lord Juiblex, The Faceless Lord, aka The Lord of Slime. A being that even the Kyuubi avoided.

The test that a new summoner has to pass to summon the Oozes, is to survive being Engulfed by Juiblex for 10 minutes (100 rounds). That is why Naruto is be the first person to ever pass it, because of his regeneration. The process of this also grants the summoner immunity to acid, and acidic chakra. The pain of the process is also quite intense, so the likelihood of the survivor becoming somewhat unhinged is quite high.

Combine Naruto's now acidic chakra, with the corrosive nature of the Kyuubi's chakra, and it is dangerous just to shake hands with Naruto now. Him grappling with someone would start to eat away at their skin. Also, due to the chaotic natures of both sources, Naruto will have very little control over whether or not he effects whatever he touches. So, while there would likely be some fanservice (dissolving clothes), there would be NO lemons. You may now throw up from the mental image of dissolving flesh. *shivers*

* * *

Definitely one of my more twisted ideas. Suggested pairing would be Naruto x Mei Terumi, as her acidic Steam bloodline might offer enough resistance to his corrosive nature to render a relationship possible. He would gain some control as time goes on. At first, he has to wear specially designed, acid resistant clothing. Do not bother telling me that it would not matter if the clothing were resistant, due to it being an aura. It is basically magic, it does not have to make sense. Hell, if it did, then I would be slightly worried.

Also, Naruto could create his own set of jutsus around the Oozes. One that I came up with was the Slime Clone. It would be like the Mud Clone, except when it was hit. It would then burst into Green Slime, sticking to and dissolving everything in a five foot area, including whatever, or whoever, hit it. Another technique I was considering was the Hidden Slime Hands. As the name suggests, it is indeed a blatant rip-off of the Hidden Snake Hands. Only instead of being able to poison people, it just melts them. The disadvantage is that unlike with the Snakes, you cannot restrain someone WITHOUT harming them. He could also adapt some Water or Earth jutsu to work with the oozes, as well, such as a Slime Dragon.

His favorite Ooze will be Darkness Given Hunger. It is the largest Black Pudding in existence, and is the only sentient Ooze, due to it having been fused with a demon. (Juiblex is not a true ooze. It is a ta'anari (true demon).) In order to have a more worthy summoner, Juiblex would make Naruto a 'sensei' out of a Gelatinous Cube called Patience Given Knowledge, due to Gelatinous Cubes tendencies to lay in wait, as opposed to more active hunting of prey.

What do you think?

Also, remember that I will be resetting the poll every day, so feel free to come back and vote again for the next idea.


	4. The Fox, The Vixen, and The Shackled Dog

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. This time no one voted, so I just chose an idea myself. It is also my longest idea to date. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

The Fox, The Vixen, and the Shackled Dog (Naruto)

It starts during the second round of the Chuunin Exams. Naruto uses his squad of clones to distract the Rain nin (just like canon), only he notices something when he dispels them. Kind of hard not to notice, when memories of over an hour of combat, from multiple angles, suddenly slam into your mind.

After the preliminaries for the Third Exam, Naruto heads to train off some of his anger at Neji. He remembers the experience in the woods, and experiments with his clones, thereby discovering their memory transfer ability. He decides not to tell anyone right away, planning to surprise everyone at the finals. He summons hundreds of clones every day, and trains them into the ground, learning every subject he can think of. Surprisingly, (to him, at least,) he seems to grasp seals almost instinctually. With a hundred clones working on it, within two weeks he starts to get ideas about ways to remove the cursed seal from Sasuke. He gets one of the clones to sneak into the Uchiha's room at night, and gets a copy of it.

When he studies the seal, he is shocked at how badly made it was. Or at least, badly made if you cared about the welfare of the one who received it. In addition to working on ways to remove it, his curiosity gets the better of him, he also has a small group try to find ways to make it better and/or safer. He succeeds in both endeavors in an unexpected manner. By creating the seal normally, and then flooding it with demonic youkai, the seal alters to accommodate the more powerful energy, while allowing him to alter the seal in the process. Then, by channeling the youkai through the seal, the bearer heals from any damage the youkai would cause, eventually building up a resistance, while still gaining the boost to power.

He doubted that Sasuke would let him alter his seal without some proof of his skills in fuinjutsu. Just as he was thinking of the best way to do this, he sensed someone watching him, subtly motioning to one of his clones. He is surprised, when his clone pops, sending him memories of seeing Hinata. Calling out to her, the shy heiress slowly comes out onto the training field. They get to talking, and when Naruto mentions that he needs help with something, Hinata thinks that it may allow her to spend more time with her crush, and immediately volunteers. Naruto is surprised, but thinks that more power might make her more confident (his clones read some books on psychology, so he realizes that she has confidence issues, but still has no idea about her crush). He warns her that it will hurt, but she forges on, thinking to impress him.

What she was not expecting was the blinding agony as soon as she activates the seal he put on her. He uses some minor healing jutsus he has managed to learn, to help her adjust. In an ironic twist of fate, the 'sparring sessions' she has had with her family help her deal with the pain, as well. Once she manages to adjust to the point that it is nothing but a dull throb, she notice the feeling of power that comes with it. The feeling that she can do anything.

Instead of merely giving her crush a stuttered thank you, she holds onto that feeling, and kisses him instead. She confesses to him, and tells him that it is the best gift ever. Ecstatic, over both her feelings and his success, and is about to go to Sasuke immediately, when another though occurs to him. Why not kick the Teme's ass in the finals, then help him with the seal?

The finals go as canon, only this time, with Hinata having finished her healing much faster, she accompanies Naruto in pursuit of the Sand Siblings. Needless to say, Sasuke and Sakura are shocked when markings spread across Hinata when she helps Naruto fight Gaara. Sasuke confronts Naruto after the fact, and Naruto offers to do the same to him, explaining that it will hurt, but will give Sasuke more control. (After all, they do not have the Kyuubi's mind trying to wrest control from them, nor do they even have a full tail of chakra to call on at this point.)

(If Naruto seems OP at this point, consider this: 100 clones each for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Chakra control, and other (medical jutsu, sciences, miscellaneous knowledge)= 700 x 1 month = 700 months / 12 = 58 1/3 years of practically nonstop training. He would not be a God, but he would be fairly strong.)

Before heading off to face Gaara during the invasion, he leaves a small army of clones to help in the village. Thus, there are plenty fo witnesses to the fact that he is nowhere near being a mere genin anymore. After he returns he is called to explain how he gained power so quickly, due to some fearing the influence of the fox (this compounded by news of what he did to Hinata and Sasuke). Sarutobi knows of the Shadow Clone's memory transfer ability, so he knows that is not the case, but he goes along with it, for the sake of politics. Naruto explains about what he has been doing in front of the council (just the Shinobi Clan Heads and Elders, There is no need for civilians in a shinobi matter). Everything is going fine, until he explains just what power he used to alter the seal, which leads to an EXTREMELY pissed off Hiashi. He calms somewhat when Naruto explains that there is no risk of loss of control, and (more importantly) she volunteered for it.

On the subject of Shadow Clones, though, Naruto says something unexpected "Heck, with the ability to summon this many Shadow Clones, I could probably learn every jutsu in the world. Then I would be able to stop any of my precious people from dying."

Sarutobi, and those he had told of the incident, could not help but think of something his former student had said "I will learn every jutsu in the world, Sarutobi-sensei, and then I will be able to triumph over death itself!"

Naruto would not end up like Orochimaru, but you can understand why this might worry the Hokage. He lets his fear of what Naruto may become cloud his judgement, and wants to keep more control over him. While Naruto is not found of any wrongdoing, neither is he promoted to Chuunin, despite being more than capable.

Infuriated, Naruto is more than ready to leave the village, but stays for Hinata's sake. He approaches Hiashi, and (now aware of proper etiquette among noble clans from what his clones had read) asks for permission to court his daughter. However, still angry about the seal he put on Hinata, and seeing Naruto as nothing but a clanless orphan (he is actually completely apathetic in regards to the Kyuubi), Hiashi denies Naruto's request. Hinata likely would have accepted waiting for Naruto to gain more fame, before getting the seal. But not now. In addition to making her more confident, exposure to the demonic youkai has also shortened her temper.

They decide to leave the village together. They decide to offer to let Sasuke come with them, since Naruto helped him with the seal, (and to further get back at the village that they blamed for their horrible childhoods,) but by coincidence, they end up approaching Sasuke at the same time as the Sound Four. However, he completely ignores them, in favor for making his offer to Sasuke. The Four are getting angry at him, but that disappears in favor of shock, when the conversation turns to how he 'fixed' Orochimaru's seal. They cannot help but be tempted by what he says. After all, none of them are particularly loyal like Kimimaru, they just have no choice due to the seals.

In the end, it is not three, but seven individuals that go Missing Nin that night. They head to one place where they are almost guaranteed to get help, due to Naruto and Sasuke's presence: Wave. The first team from Konoha catches up with them there; Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Kakashi, along with the Sand Siblings, and temporarily allied with Kimimaru. More than enough to take on seven High Gennin-Low Chuunin level ninja... Except that is not what they face.

Naruto is far more powerful, thanks to his unique training, and is easily able to match Kakashi, while reinforcing the others with clones, as well. With the enhanced seals, the others are far more powerful, too. Working together the Sound Four are able to take on the four others from Konoha, and Kimimaru, as well, while Sasuke and Hinata are able to hold their own against the Sand siblings. Even then, superior numbers and experience are against them... until help comes from an unexpected source. The villagers of Wave rally for the ones that saved their village. Despite the fact that Kakashi was also responsible for that, Naruto had put his clones to good use, spreading an 'enhanced' version of why they had left Konoha.

Knowing that killing civilians for protecting their hero would DESTROY Konoha's reputation, Kakashi is left with no choice but to retreat, taking the Konoha Genin, and their Suna allies, with him. With only Kimimaru left, he decides that the best course of action would be to report what has happened to Orochimaru, before his illness gets the better of him.

Not wanting to put the villagers of Wave in further danger, Naruto leads them on to Spring Country and asks the Princess he helped rescue, for asylum. Hearing his story, and seeing the power that he bring to the table, she makes him a better offer. The Land of Spring had recently been planning to establish their own Shinobi Village, and she offers him the chance to be the first Kage. He agrees on One condition, he gets to name the village. In his clones' reading, he had learned about the village that had once been ruled by the Uzumaki Clan. Agreeing with his request, the Princess makes it official. So begins the village of Neo Uzushiogakure! (The New Village Hidden In The Whirlpools)

All goes well with the group for a time, but a certain Uchiha grows discontent. Sasuke's lust for power is not sated by what Naruto gave him. He keeps demanding more, until Naruto finally has enough and, unconsciously channeling the Kyuubi's youkai in his angered, orders Sasuke to "BE SILENT!" Both are surprised when an orange glow spreads from the seal, and wraps around Sasuke's neck, almost in a manner reminiscent of a collar. Sasuke tries to ask what happened, but finds himself incapable of speech. After a bit more experimenting, Naruto realizes that the connection to the Kyuubi allows him to control the ones he puts the seal on, if he wishes. (Not the he would ever do that to Hinata, of course.)

Instead of becoming more powerful, and restoring his clan to glory, Sasuke has achieved the opposite. His lust for power has ended with him completely powerless, and with him and his clan subservient to someone he always considered beneath him. And Naruto is all to happy to see him live with it for a LONG time. ^_^

Naruto's village has been going for roughly three years, and they are sending their first team to the Chuunin Exams... right in Konoha again. And with the threat of war with the Land of Spring - the most technologically advanced of the Elemental Nations - they cannot afford to do anything to the team he sends. Even Though they know full well who the Shodaime Neo Uzushiokage (or Uzukage, for short) is.

Despite this, they are still surprised when Sasuke accompanies the team that is sent, along with their Sensei who is wearing shades and a fairly revealing outfit. Though some feel that they remember her indigo hair from somewhere. Nonetheless, It is a surprise to both of them, when they see that all of their former have made Jounin, with most as senseis themselves. When the 'mysterious girl' approaches that group in the Jounin observation lounge, Sasuke in tow, (Naruto ordered him to obey Hinata as well,) They are startled by her familiar voice when she says "It is just like a class reunion."

Shino quickly recognizes her, but the others are shocked when she removes her shades, revealing her Byakugan eyes. Most have trouble reconciling the revealing outfit and confident smirk, with the shy little girl they knew before. Neji immediately approaches her, planning to detain her, but quickly finds himself pinned to the wall by a chakra claw coming from an annoyed Uchiha. "I am afraid that I cannot allow you to harm anyone from the Uzumaki Clan."

Though the implication is a little surprising, no one is truly shocked by it, and it goes a long way to explain her new found confidence. However, they are understandably worried by her next comment.

"Even a Jounin is incapable of handling Naruto's Blessing? I hope that my student can hold back then, since all Uzushiogakure shinobi have received it..."

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! The original Uzushiogakure was feared for the power of the Uzumaki Clan. Combine that with every ninja in the village being able to channel a small portion of the Kyuubi's supposedly infinite youkai...

And that is without introducing some new power, but rather taking advantage of a plot hole Kishimoto missed. Plus, can you image the allure such a village would present to the other Jinchuriki? A village where, rather than being reviled for containing demonic chakra, they would be admired merely for being stronger?

What do you think? This is not a rhetorical question, I really would like to know what you think of the ideas, even if it is only a 'Good.' or a 'Bad.'


	5. Fated Partners (Naruto x Bleach)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. Again, no one voted, so I just chose an idea myself. Not my best idea, but not my worst idea. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Fated Partners (Naruto/Bleach)

Zabuza and Haku die on the bridge in Wave. However, that is not the end of their story, but merely the beginning. Despite the obvious regrets that the two had, they are willing two let them go and move on, since they are together. After entering Soul Society, though, they take on new forms, and lose the memories from when they were alive, as all souls do.

They are still the same people at heart, though. Zabuza is still a lethal and merciless swordsman, but now goes by the name of Zaraki Kenpachi. Haku is reborn much later then Zabuza, only this time, 'he' is indisputably female... and possessing of bright pink hair. They meet, and 'Kenpachi' dubs the oddly familiar girl as Yachiru, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Much time passes, and eventually the powerful duo meet their match. However, the Shinigami King (or Kami, one of them) has other plans for them. He tells them that thing did not go as they were supposed to in their world of origin, and sends them back to change things. It knows that it is a gamble, as altering the past could make things worse. However, It is going to take that gamble. Thus, It restores their memories of when they were alive, and sends them back.

They find themselves on the bridge where they were killed, in the human bodies. They also are able to take on their Shinigami forms, as their power is greatly reduced as humans. However, due to the fact that Chakra is half Spirit Energy (Reiryoku), anyone who can channel chakra can see them in their Shinigami form. Due to this, they decide that they need allies if they are to somehow change the fate of this world.

What better place to find allies, then the village that is known for its teamwork? Konoha.

* * *

I got tired of Naruto/Bleach crossovers that killed someone off in Naruto JUST to bring them back as a Bleach character. I figured, why not use characters that already died in canon? Thus, this idea was born.

What do you think?


	6. Unexpected (Naruto x Bleach)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. Yay, three people voted this time! Oddly enough, the winner was for the same crossover that was last chapter, and my only other Naruto/Bleach idea. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Unexpected (Bleach/Naruto)

Centuries after the fall of Aizen, a powerful new Hollow rises. It is uniquely dangerous due to its ability to forcefully change living humans, Pluses, and Shinigami into Hollows, in addition to raw power that places it as an upper level Vasto Lorde. It enters the world of the living, causing an unprecedented action by Soul Society: All of the Captains and Lieutenants enter the living world at the same time to combat it.

Just as they defeat it, it is able to land a blow with its transforming attack. To the horror of the other Captains, the attack is about to hit Zaraki Kenpachi, which would likely lead to a situation far worse than the one they just ended. However, what does happen ends up being worse than that. A blur of pink rushes in with a cry of "Ken-chan!" and intercepts the attack.

When the dust clears, Kusajishi Yachiru has fallen, with power starting to swirl around her. Before anyone can react beyond Kenpachi's horrified cry of "Yachiru!", she loses control of her power, and everyone is forced back by the amount of raw power rolling off of her. To the surprise of everyone except Kenpachi, the power far surpasses the combined might of the Captains. Kenpachi knew Yachiru's true strength, and that the reason she never fought was because it was so hard to control that much power. Her form shifts. No longer even remotely humanoid, and with no sign of a mask, the gathered Shinigami begin to suspect that the ten tailed, one eyed, monstrosity before them is something more than a mere hollow. This is confirmed by the uniform panic coming from the nearby humans, as all of them can quite clearly see the beast.

Still weakened and injured from their fight with the previous hollow, the Shinigami are forced to retreat back to Soul Society. Kenpachi is the only one who refuses, staying to fight the only battle that he will ever have taken absolutely no pleasure in. For three days, he fights the beast that had once been a girl he thought of as a daughter.

The battle is ended in an unexpected manner. A human with strange eyes appeared, and started to battle the monster with powers similar to those some Shinigami wielded. Working together, they are able to weaken what the Human dubbed 'Juubi' enough for the man to seal it within himself. However, he was only able to do so while Kenpachi held it back, leading the Shinigami to be sealed as well.

Time passed, and the man that would later be known as The Sage of the Six Paths realized that his death drew near. Knowing that a weaker entity would be easier for others to seal, g]he gave his life to split the Juubi into nine different being. The strongest of which retained Yachiru's mind, and with less power to struggle against, she was once again able to gain control.

Centuries later, one Uzumaki Naruto finds himself in his mindscape for the first time, staring towards the Kyuubi's seal. While he considered many possibilities of what he would see, a little girl with bright pink hair and only slightly darker fur on her fox ears and tails was definitely NOT one of them.

* * *

I was looking for Yachiru AMVs, (She is my favorite Bleach character,) and noticed some of her displays of power, such as literally sending someone flying with a glare. After that, this just popped into my head.

What do you think?


	7. Triforce Chaos (Legend of Zelda)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one voted today, so here is another of my pics. One of my single best ideas, simply because no one I have told it to seems to have even considered it. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Triforce Chaos (Legend of Zelda)

A cult of Ganon worshipers performed a ritual to try and effect the reincarnation process. They were trying to have Ganondorf be born with more than one piece of the Triforce. The Goddesses stopped them, but the ritual did disrupt the reincarnations.

Princess Zelda bears the corrupting Triforce of Power. As a sorceress of nigh unstoppable might, she rules Hyrule with an iron fist, and is called by many in hushed whispers as The Princess Tyrant. Link bears the calming Triforce of Wisdom. He is a gentle peasant boy who loves to read, and has never so much as touched a sword. Ganondorf bears the righteous Triforce of Courage.

Learning what he was like in his past lives, Ganondorf faces a decision that will decide the fate of the entire world. To become what he was in the past, even with a different Triforce. Or, to embrace the role of hero, and save the world from an uncomfortably familiar darkness.

* * *

Not that complex at first glance, but almost the entire story gets rewritten in the process. What do you think?


	8. Bloodline Thief (Naruto)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one voted today, so here is another of my pics. Sorry for being a few hours late, but it took me a while to find this idea, and I did not want to type it out from memory. Yay for Copy-&-Paste! ^_^ Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Bloodline Thief (Naruto)

During the fight with Haku, the burst of the Kyuubi's chakra awakens a never before seen bloodline in Naruto. After the Kyuubi's chakra fades, Haku throws one last senbon at Naruto to try and defeat him. Naruto reacts instinctively to block it... with his own sheet of ice!

On the way back to Konoha, Naruto is too busy trying to recreate Haku's ice jutsus to pay any attention to Sasuke's newly unlocked Sharingan. Shortly after returning, he runs into Team 8 and trains with them. However, after watching Hinata spar with Kiba, he feels burning sensation in his eyes. Moments later, he discovers that he now has the Byakugan!

After telling Sarutobi about this new development, it is deduced that Naruto's original bloodline allows him to copy other bloodlines. Although, he still has to train to use them himself. After experimenting with a (very) reluctant Sasuke, it is discovered that he cannot copy another Doujutsu, now that he has the Byakugan.

Soon, Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elders hear of him gaining the Byakugan, and Hiashi is pressured into finding a way to get him under the control of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi then learns from Kurenai, that Hinata had done much better once Naruto joined them for training. He immediately begins plotting to get Naruto into the Hyuuga clan, and improve his daughter's confidence, at the same time.

However, shadowy threats start to stir. With the emergence of what is effectively the 'Ultimate Bloodline', other villages are moving to take it as their own... or at least prevent the other villages from having it. It is no longer only Akatsuki that is after Naruto, but nearly the entire Shinobi world.

* * *

I have seen Bloodline Naruto ideas beyond number. I have seen dozens of ideas where Naruto gets multiple bloodlines artificially implanted. I cannot count the number of stories where Naruto gets the Sharingan (or something similar) that lets him copy other people's techniques. But I have never, NEVER seen a story where Naruto is able to copy other Bloodlines. If I just missed it, and someone has done a similar story, someone please let me know, so I can read it. If not, then here is the idea, and like all my others, it is up for adoption.

Definitely Naruto x Hinata, possibly Naruto x Hanabi, as well, for two reasons. 1) Because the Village Elders (especially Danzo) would not risk such valuable genes dying out by letting him take only one wife. 2) The Hyuuga Elders would not risk such valuable genes getting out of there clan. HOWEVER, such matters could also be postponed until he was older, allowing the story to avoid unnecessary lemons, if the author so desired. At the very least, no marriages would be likely to take place until the Shippuden time.

What do you think?


	9. A New Outlook on Life and Death (Naruto)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one voted today, so here is one of my favorites. Sorry for being a few hours late, but my computer decided to crash, and then run a boot scan when I restarted it. Anyway, this idea is one of my favorites for this simple reason: no super powers, no magic, no bloodline, no crossover; just taking advice from someone different. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

A New Outlook on Life and Death (Naruto)

Instead of punching Haku in the face and breaking the Hunter Nin mask, Naruto is influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra to go straight for the kill, and rips out Haku's throat. Still angry over the 'death' of Sasuke, he then kicks Haku's body into the mist, never discovering the 'Hunter Nin's' true identity. The body intercepts Kakashi's Chidori, allowing Zabuza to survive long enough for Gato to show up.

Zabuza tries to kill him, but is knocked down by a lucky blow to the leg. just as the killing blow is about to be dealt, the mercenary about to deal it is killed by Naruto, once again enshrouded in the Kyuubi's chakra. In this state, he is more than a match for Gato's thugs. He kills them, and then Gato, himself.

Zabuza then says, "I have been called a demon, but you are the real thing, huh, gaki?" Seeing Naruto flinch at that, he tells Naruto not to shy away from being a demon. "Ninja are killers, and the best are always considered demons by someone." This becomes Naruto's new Nindo. He will protect the Leaf, and become a demon to its enemies.

* * *

I was considering adding to it, by having Minato be known as the "Kiiroi Akuma" (Yellow Devil) in Iwa.

Also, you could go two ways with Hinata in this one. 1) She is horrified, and tries, unsuccessfully, to bring the old Naruto back, likely leading to her death, either by his hands, or (more likely) someone else's. 2) She looks up to Naruto so much, that she embraces his new way of thinking. She becomes ruthless, both in getting stronger and pursuing Naruto. This would probably end up with her becoming Yandere. (If you do not know what a Yandere is, simply put it into any search engine, or, if you are feeling adventurous, just go watch 'Mirai Nikki'.)

What do you think?


	10. Rebirth of the Geass (Code Geass x SM)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one voted today, so I am picking again. I realized that most of the ideas so far have been for Naruto, so this time it will be one of my few ideas for my all time favorite series, Code Geass. If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. The reason I have so few ideas for it, despite it being my favorite series, is because it is so good it is nearly impossible to improve on (in my opinion). Thus, all of my ideas for it are crossovers, using it to make another series more interesting. For example, this idea is a crossover with a very different series, Sailor Moon. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Rebirth of the Geass (Code Geass/Sailor Moon)

After the fall of the 'Demon Emperor', Earth was united under the reign of Nunnally vi Brittania. After several years passed, and the world was able maintain its unified state, a startling event occurred: contact was made with extra-terrestrial life... and far closer than expected. Entire civilizations had been hidden on the other planets of the solar system due to magic, and now that Earth had finally become unified, the ruler of the other planets, Queen Serenity of the Silver Moon Empire, approached Empress Nunnally with offers of friendship. They were accepted.

All was well for a time, until sad news was heard. Due to the injuries she suffered as a child, Nunnally was incapable of producing an heir. With the world unwilling to accept the rulership of any of her remaining siblings, Nunnally turned elsewhere. It was not a long search, however. Her good friend Kallen had recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and (though somewhat reluctant) agreed to let her daughter Beryl become the new Princess of Earth.

Despite their best efforts, Beryl grew up quite spoiled. Both her mother and Queen Nunnally (her title had changed with the alliance to the Moon Kingdom) were quite surprised when Beryl should to be very adept at magic. Time passed, and Beryl became the new Queen. All seemed well, until a young Earth noble named Endymion caught the eye of both Beryl and Serenity. The rest, as they say, is history.

Ten thousand year pass, and the heirs of the Silver Millennium are reborn. However, another power is stirring as well. The cycle of reincarnation moves at a different pace for different souls. A green-haired Witch is awoken before she should have been, and Crystal Tokyo is threatened by the rebirth of a 'Demon'. It remains to be seen if the Senshi find themselves with an enemy or an ally, as a power older that the Moon Kingdom is brought back, one of its greatest wielders bearing it once more: the Geass!

* * *

It case it was not made obvious, Lelouch is reincarnated, and C.C. finds him and restores his memories, as well as his Geass. Also, since the Silver Moon Empire had been watching Earth for a while, Artemis and Luna would recognize C.C. and the reincarnated Lelouch. They likely would think that he was going to try and conquer the world again, since they only know the act he put on, and not what really happened. This would likely cause him to come into conflict with the Senshi. Whether he actually DOES try to conquer the world or not, would be entirely up to the author.

Beryl would also know about him, but it is unlikely that she would recognize him, since she was born after his death.

What do you think?


	11. Whispers of the Future (Detective Conan)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. Again, no one voted today, so I am picking again. This time it will be an idea for the series that is a very close second for my favorite, Detective Conan (aka Case Closed). I will warn you now, I am a HUGE Conan x Ai fan, so most of my ideas for this series will either be for that pairing, or not involving a specific pairing at all. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Whispers of the Future (Detective Conan)

The Detective Boys (including Ai) go to a festival. Professor Agasa was sick, so Ran and Sonoko are there to keep an eye on them.

They come across a fortune tellers booth, and Sonoko convinces Ran to ask what Shinichi really thinks of her. What the fortune teller says, however, is a shock to both of them, as well as two others.

"I see a boy. He carries a deep secret, and Death hounds him wherever he goes. It never quite touches him, but those around him fall like grain before the scythe. He is a Human with the aura of a Shinigami.

"Standing in front of him is a beauteous figure. She is clad in White, and has the grace of an Angel. He only has eyes for her, despite what others may wish."

At this point, Ran is extremely happy, and Sonoko is about to congratulate her... but the the fortune teller continues.

"However, there is another. She stands behind him, but far closer to him than the Angel. She shares his secret, but has secrets of her own, as well. Where the Angel is clad in White, she wears only Black. She is a Spider, a maker of poison. Her face is hidden by a veil, and in her hands is a bottle of wine.

"Behind her is a Shadow. An unseeable threat. It intrigues him, pulling his attention from the Angel, to protect the Spider. As the Shadow grows closer, he begins to look at the Spider, as well. He risks his life to protect her...

"The Shadow then envelopes them, and I see no more."

Ran and Sonoko are shocked by this, and try to figure out exactly what it means, with Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi adding in there own childish suggestions.

Conan and Ai know exact who the 'Spider' and 'Shadow' are, however. They start to prepare for the Black Organization's next move.

...With Ai teasing him for "beginning to look at the Spider", of course. ("I never took you for a lolicon, Kudo-kun.")

* * *

Just a short scene, that could easily be put into a larger work. What do you think?


	12. Chaos Incarnate (Naruto)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. Again, no one voted today, so I am picking again. Another Naruto idea today. It is not a crossover, but it was inspired by the game Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Chaos Incarnate (Naruto)

Everyone knows that demons are evil, but most do not know, or forget, that they are also Chaotic.

After learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto continued looking through the scroll for anything else of interest. He comes across an odd seal entitled "Shiki Fuujin".

Unbeknownst to him, another is studying the seal through his eyes. The Kyuubi was awoken from its slumber by its host using more chakra than it ever had before in such a short time. Deciding to find out what is going on, it manages to link itself to its host's senses. It succeeds just as its host finishes with the Kage Bunshin, and turns back to the scroll. Out of curiosity, it waits to see what its host finds.

It hit the Jackpot when its host came across the design and notes for the very seal that kept it imprisoned. The seal would resist all attempts from within to break it with chakra or Negative energy. However, The seal did not take Chaos energy into account at all. Armed with this knowledge, the Kyuubi builds up all the Chaos energy that it can, and waits for the perfect opportunity to strike.

That opportunity comes barely a month later in the form of the Wave mission. As Haku strikes down Sasuke, and Naruto calls upon his tenant's chakra, the Kyuubi strikes. With a direct blast of Pure Chaos straight at the seal, it, Naruto, and Fate itself are changed forever.

Chaos, by its very nature, is unpredictable. Add to that Naruto's unique luck, and instead of being freed from the seal, the Kyuubi finds that it and the boy have been changed. The seal is now drawing any Chaos energy the Kyuubi produces into its host. While the boy no longer has any Chakra, but rather Pure Chaos flowing through his Tenketsu.

Naruto would still be able to perform jutsu, but ever time he did there would be about a 1 in 3 chance that something completely random would happen instead, a Chaos Surge. He is also able to mold Pure Chaos into various effects without focusing them into a jutsu, in order to accomplish something specific, but then the chance of a Chaos Surge is about 3 in 4 instead. Random things will also occur to him or near him on occasion, even if he is not performing a technique.

* * *

As I stated beforehand, it was inspired by a game, and anyone who has played the expansion for it likely knows what I mean. If not, no worries. Imagine the possibilities, when literally anything could happen when you try to call on your power. This could be much better, or much, much worse than intended.

What do you think?


	13. Silence of the Fox (NarutoSailor Moon)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one has reviewed or voted on the poll for a while, so I have had no motivation to keep up the daily updates. I was bored, though, so here is another one. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Silence of the Fox (Naruto/Sailor Moon)

Sailor Moon and the others succeed in bringing about Crystal Tokyo, and all is well... for a time. Centuries of peace pass, but all things must come to an end. A beast unlike any other appears: the Juubi. A titanic battle ensues, the Senshi fall, and the Moon itself is destroyed. The beast is weakened, though, and a new hero with strange rippled eyes rises to defeat it. The power from the beast changes humanity, allowing them to call upon energy from within.

Centuries pass, and the world has fallen into chaos. Much of the glory of Crystal Tokyo is destroyed, many powerful artifacts included. Those artifacts powerful enough to survive are sealed away. Eventually, civilization re-emerges. Of particular note is the shinobi civilization of the Elemental Nations.

One of the most powerful artifacts resides in the city of Konoha. Many have tried to wield it, but all have been unfit, and Silenced by the very power they sought to control: the Silence Glaive. However, its resting place in the Sacred Scroll of Sealing is discovered by a young Uzumaki Naruto, after deciding the Shadow Clone would be too difficult to learn.

The power of the Glaive resonates with the power deep within him, and recognizes him as worthy to wield its power. Naruto struggles, but not to gain power. His struggles are merely to control not one, but two powers that threaten to overwhelm him, and will bring Ruin to those he cares for, if he cannot gain that control.

* * *

This story would probably start with him killing Mizuki on accident, and being terrified of just how EASY it was. This segment was inspired by my good friend kiddi.

* * *

Naruto swung the Glaive at him thinking it is a normal weapon. He was not ready for the burst of energy that came out and seemed to slice straight through Mizuki. Nor is he ready for the unnatural silence that fills the clearing as Mizuki's face twists into a silent scream, the colors of his body and clothing seeming to become a photo-negative. Then, between one instant and the next, the man is gone without a trace, as the unnerving silence continues a moment longer. Naruto's mind blanks after that.

* * *

...Can you imagine him going berserk with not only the Kyuubi, but also the Glaive to call on? I would not let that happen early on if I wrote it, but it is bound to happen eventually, and I cannot help but think of what his mind would be like in the aftermath...

What do you think?


	14. Projected Sexy Jutsu (Naruto)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. No one has reviewed or voted on the poll for a while, so I have had no motivation to keep up the daily updates. I was bored, though, so here is another one. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Projected Sexy Jutsu (Naruto)

When teaching Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu, Naruto discovered a way to use it on someone else, if he makes skin contact. However, he got busy training, and did not think about it again for a while. Shortly after returning from Wave, he tries to use the Sexy Jutsu to get a reaction out of Sasuke during one of their sparring sessions. When Sasuke calls it 'the most worthless jutsu ever created', Naruto remembers the variant, and realizes a way to make a fool out of the Uchiha.

Tricking Sasuke into catching one of his punches, he uses the variant to turn Sasuke into a girl... and then defeats him with ease, since Sasuke's musculature and center of balance are suddenly completely different. Sasuke tries to pass it off as a fluke, but Kakashi points out that it is a legitimate strategy. This is only reinforced when it is discovered that the only way to change back is to perform the technique a second time... And Naruto and Konohamaru are the only people alive that know how to do it, and Naruto only taught Konohamaru how to use it on himself, not the variant to change others.

Sakura gets angry at Naruto for what he did to Sasuke, and tries to hit him. Since she is already trying to hurt him, he decides to prank her by using the Sexy Jutsu on her, as well, to turn her into a guy. Kakashi decides to test the extent of Naruto's Jutsu, and tells them that the whole team must stay in their 'Sexy' form for 24 hours. Naruto points out that Kakashi is part of the team, too, and Kakashi (being the Pervert that he is) decides to go along with it.

Kakashi declares training over for the day, and Team 7 heads off to get a mission. However, when they arrive at the Mission office not only do they see the Hokage at the desk, but Teams 8 and 10 are there, as well. Hinata has seen Naruto's Sexy Jutsu enough to know what is going on, and Shikamaru figures it out, too. Shino's bugs recognize their chakra, cluing him in, while Choji is too busy eating a bag of chips to really care.

Kiba and Ino, though, are another matter. Ino thinks 'I didn't know Sakura had a hot older brother!' She tries to hit on Sakura, while Kiba does the same to Sasuke. Naruto (who is also in Sexy form, but is not immediately recognized due to being clothed, for a change) can barely contain her laughter at her teammates discomfort. Kakashi then approaches the desk, and 'she' calmly announces "Team 7 reporting for a mission."

Silence reigns for a moment, the, the looks of horrified realization coming from Ino and Kiba, combined with the shocked looks from the older shinobi as they realized who the 'hot silver-haired kunoichi' actually was, became too much for Naruto. Moments later, the blonde was rolling on the floor with laughter.

* * *

Just a funny idea, so not much to say. What do you think?


	15. Taking a Life (Detective Conan)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. Well, technically, this is not an idea, so much as a short scene. If anyone feels like using it in one of their stories, feel free. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Taking a Life (Detective Conan)

This scene takes place after an encounter with the Black Organization. Ai is once more blaming her presence for putting other people in danger. This time, though, Conan has an answer.

Haibara glared at the shrunken detective, as tears of guilt streamed down her face. "My life is worthless! Everyone would be safe if I were gone! If... If I die... If I give up my life, then the Mouris, the Detective Boys, you and Hakase, you will all be safe. If-" Conan cut her off.

"So you are saying that you no longer want your life?"

"Exactly! I-" Again she was cut off.

"If you really mean that... then I will take it."

"What?"

Conan placed his hands on the confused girls shoulders, and stared into her eyes as he spoke. "If you no longer want your life, then I will take it for my own. For ME to protect, and for ME to decide when to give it up. You are my partner, Haibara Ai, and I will not let you go so easily. Whether Miyano Shiho or Sherry, it doesn't matter who you were before. You are Haibara Ai now, and you have people that care for you. I am your partner, and we will protect them together."

Haibara was stunned. Silence reigned for a few moments, as she composed herself. "Thank you, I will be counting on you, Kudo-kun." Her customary smirk reappeared as she continued. "Just don't expect me to do anything ridiculous like calling you master."

* * *

What do you think?


	16. Code Geass: Kallen of the Return (CG)

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. This idea is for one of my favorite series, but also one of the hardest series to come up with ideas for, simply because it is already so good: Code Geass. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

Code Geass: Kallen of the Return (Code Geass)

It has been nearly a year since the death of the 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch vi Britannia. A year since the death of the man I came to love. And in just that one short year, the peace that he and so many others had died for had fallen apart. I have no doubt that he planned everything to bring that peace about, but it is a shame that he never took the ugly nature of humanity into account. Or maybe he did, and just hoped that we could change.

But with the death of the new Zero, and the disappearance of Empress Nunnally, that was not to be.

Things have gone back to the way they were, nations warring against each other for supremacy, and once again, Japan is in dire straits. We are even worse off than before the Black Rebellion. Rather than being a territory of a larger nation, Japan has become a battlefield, with Britannia controlling the northern half, and the Chinese Federation occupying the south. The border between the two shifts daily and it is the Japanese that suffer when it does. Something needs to be done, needs to change.

Little did I know at the time, but I was about to gain a Power that would let me bring about that change, with one I thought lost by my side.

My name is Kallen Kozuki, and this is my story.

* * *

What do you think? I have already started work on this idea, so I will hopefully have something more posted for it soon.


	17. School of Thieves, To Clan of Thieves

**Plotforge**

**AN:** Alright, a new day, a new idea. This idea is for one of my favorite crossovers: Naruto and Ranma 1/2. It is a crossover that practically guarantees laughs. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

School of Thieves, To Clan of Thieves (Naruto/Ranma 1/2)

Ranma's descendants continued the family school, the ability to take an opponents technique and turn it against them, going from a talent, to an inate ability. At about the time that the ability takes on a physical manifestation, the clan is nearly wiped out in an earth-shattering event. As humanity pulled itself back into a semblence of civilization, the clan reformed under a new name: Uchiha. The curse, which had been passed down through the clan, was finally suppressed with the advent of chakra... so long as none of the clan harnessed Ki by itself.

Present day, Sasuke is looking through the clan library for a way to get stronger, when he stumbles across a secret room. It holds the entire history of the clan, even dating back to the time before they had gained the Sharingan. He comes across notes on how to harness Ki by itself, and thinks that may be the edge he needs to beat Itachi. He manages to access his Ki fairly easily... However, after stepping into the rain on leaving the Clan Library to head home, something feels off. That something becomes quite clear when he sees his reflection, and the bright red hair that accompanies it. (He is only 10 at the time, so the changes are not as pronounced. That is why he did not notice right away.)

Sasuke is shocked by the transformation, and quickly runs back to check the scrolls. He finds what caused it, and that there is no means of curing it once activated. Realizing that if word got out, he would have guys trying to woo him for the Uchiha name, he decides to hide it. Unfortunately, the scroll also says that once the curse is activated, the cursed individual becomes a water magnet. Knowing that he needs to learn how to act like a girl in order to keep it a secret, he turns to the only other male in Konoha, that has experience being female: Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

What do you think? In this story, I plan to have the Oiroke no Jutsu be a physical transformation, and Naruto had a younger, clothed, and whisker-less version that he used for pranks (much the same way Ranma used his girl-side; free food, tricking idiots like Kuno and Ryoga, etc.). May or may not end up SasuNaru. It could easily go romantic or just friends. What do you think?

Also, as far as the Anything Goes School and the Uchiha Clan are concerned, I cannot be the only one who noticed the similarity, can I?


	18. Silk and Poison (Naruto x slight SR)

**Plotforge**

Long time no see! Been busy, been sick, been... well, lazy. Anyway, here is a new idea for you. It is mostly Naruto, but does feature a single character from the game called 'Sengoku Rance'. Her name is Suzume, and you can find everyone you need to know about her on the 'Alice Soft' wiki. For those that have played the game, I would be toning her down a bit, sexually, and putting a bit more emphasis on her other skills.

This idea was spawned from the concept of a 'Seduction Specialist Naruto'. Every such story that I have read has degenerated to (or started out as) pointless smut. I say, that is wrong. To a shinobi or kunoichi, sex could be used as a tool to accomplish an object, but for one trained to be a specialist in seduction, they should be able to accomplish their goal - especially in the case of assassinations - before it ever reached the point of intercourse. A hidden blade, a cleverly implemented poison, a well executed blow to the throat or the spine, none of those require sex, merely to be close to an off-guard target. Anyway, here is the summary.

* * *

Silk and Poison (Naruto/slight Sengoku Rance)

Suzume is a wandering kunoichi who gets tired of traveling and decides to join a village. As Konoha is the closest, that is the one she heads to. Sarutobi is reluctant when he finds out she is a seduction specialist, but accepts her since the village is still weak from the Kyuubi attack a decade previous. All trained shinobi or kunoichi who join the village have to go through a probationary period, however, during which they have a close eye kept on them.

Two years pass, and Suzume is a fully fledged Jounin with a 100% mission success rate. While Sarutobi does dislike her methods, he cannot argue with such results. So, he assigns her to teach a Genin team. Considering her specialty, he is surprised when she picks not one, but two males for her team: Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Then again, with Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, Sasuke picking up fangirls without even trying, and Ino being one of the more forward and (relatively) talented of said fangirls, maybe the team was not such a surprise after all.

Regardless, it meant that Konoha was certain to have some interesting times ahead.

* * *

Fairly brief, but there are many ways you could go from there, especially depending on what you chose to have the exact nature of the 'Sexy Jutsu' be (illusion, 'solid illusion', or physical transformation). To further illustrate my earlier point, here is one scene I wrote out. It occurs during the second part of the Chuunin exams.

* * *

Sakura stared at the screen in surprise. The screen itself was not so surprising, so much as what could be read on it.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Asuma may be one of the laziest Jounin ever, but Sakura had still managed to get him to train her, Skikamaru, and Chouji with enough pestering, so she was much stronger than she was in the Academy. That meant there was no way Ino stood a chance, right?

However, she started to doubt that when she entered the ring, and got her first good look at her rival since entering the tower. Ino wore a light blue kimono with images of a variety of flowers on it, and her hair in her usual high pony tail. Combined with her small superior smirk, she looked more like she had just gotten out of a spa, rather than having spent five days in a deadly forest. Suddenly, Sakura remembered something Shikamaru had said on their way here.

'Be careful. It's troublesome, but there's a rumor going around that one team got here without fighting a single battle.'

Sakura took in Ino's relaxed stance, she grew nervous. 'They couldn't be talking about Ino's team, could they? Sure, Sasuke-kun is on it, but surely Naruto would have slowed him down. Then again, that doesn't matter, I just have to beat Ino!' As she took her place across from the blonde, she said, "I'm a lot stronger than I was, Ino. I will beat you."

However, the answer was far from what she expected. "You're right, Sakura. I'm sure you're much stronger than me now. There's just no way I could possibly beat you in a fight." Yet, despite saying this, her smirk merely turned into a playful grin, and there was no forfeiture forthcoming from her lips.

With the pre-match banter apparently over, the match began. Nothing seemed to happen at first, as Sakura waited for Ino to make the first move. That did not last long, however, as she sense Ino building up chakra... more than the blonde's entire reserves had been back in the Academy, and she was building it all up at once!

Sakura charged forward, cocking back a fist to disrupt whatever Ino was planning. However, she was too late. Just as Sakura reached her, Ino made a handsign, and was enveloped in smoke. Sakura's view was obscured by the smoke, and her blow hit nothing. As her momentum carried her through the haze, she felt a hand come to rest lightly on her shoulder. She started to turn...

"Now, now, calm down, Sakura-chan. Violent girls really aren't my type."

...Only to stop in shock at the voice that most certainly was NOT Ino's. 'In fact, that sounded just like...' She turned her head slowly to look behind her. "Sasuke-kun!?"

The raven haired boy gave a comforting smile, his hand going from her shoulder to her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" As he spoke, he moved around in front of her, his hand never leaving her cheek.

Sakura was speechless. At first, she thought it was just Ino using a henge, but a henge could be dispelled with a touch, so the hand on her cheek made that impossible. So, why? Why was Sasuke here? Why was he using '-chan' with her name? What was going on?

The feel of his hand slipping down her cheek made it hard to concentrate, but since she had been dreaming for something like this to happen for so long, she couldn't bring herself to end it either. Realizing that Ino, must have done a replacement, for some reason, she flicked her eyes to where the blonde's team was in the stands.

Only to see Sasuke standing their with an amused expression on his face.

Before she had time to do more than widen her eyes, the hand that had worked its way to her neck moved to the back of it and held her in placed, while, simultaneously, a cold metal point pressed against her throat, causing her to stiffen.

The comforting smile that had graced the doppelganger in front of her turned into a victorious smirk. (Sadly, a much more familiar expression, given the face being worn.) "Really, Sakura," The copy spoke in a scornful voice, "It's just sad how easy that was. Now, you are going to surrender quickly, or else my hand might slip. And even if you manage to get away without getting your throat cut, there is no way you you can get away without a scratch. And given that this kunai is coated in an extract from the Torikabuto flower... you wouldn't want that."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Torikabuto, also known as Aconite, Monkshood, or Wolfsbane, was one of the most infamous poisons in the shinobi world, for being both easy to affect someone with, and for being incredibly deadly.

"I-I Surrender!" Sakura called out nervously. The fake Sasuke released her, before stepping back and being enveloped in smoke. Smoke which dissipated to reveal Ino standing there with the same victorious smirk and ominously glistening kunai.

"I told you, didn't I Sakura? I wouldn't be able to beat you in a fight. But why fight when you don't have to?" With that, Ino put the kunai back in a hidden sheath, and moved towards the stairs.

* * *

Hopefully there will be at least some that agree with my opinion and (admittedly brief) example on the subject of applied 'seduction'.

So, What do you think?


End file.
